


Juntos

by Lyra_stella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_stella/pseuds/Lyra_stella
Summary: Harry lo ama pero Draco se siente inseguro.
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Juntos

Harry estaba mirando las estrellas en el patio trasero de la casa de sus mejores amigos Hermione y Ron.

Había llegado en la tarde luego del funeral de Andrómeda la abuela de su ahijado Teddy que ahora oficialmente era su hijo.

Sintió unos brazos en su cintura.

-Lo siento por lo de la tarde, siento haberte dicho que no. Porque casarme contigo es lo que más deseo dijo Draco besando su cuello.

Harry se volteó mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Draco se separó pero no tan lejos que no pudiera tocarle.

-¿Entonces porqué te negaste? le preguntó harry dolido.

-Tengo miedo de lo que vendrá para nosotros dijo cabizbajo.

Harry se acercó pero Draco dio un paso atrás levantándose la manga de su camino le mostró la horrible marca que lo identificó en algún momento como mortífago.

-Mi reputación fue manchada, esto me marca para siempre como un indeseable ¿cómo puedes querer esto para tu vida o la de Teddy? preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Harry lo jaló hacia él abrazándolo.

-Has cambiado mi amor, tienes un corazón amable y lleno de calidez. Esta marca no te define fuiste obligado a tomarla pero tu alma se mantuvo intacta porque no permitiste que fuera contaminada. No pediría a nadie más para ser mi compañero de vida le dijo besando su frente.

Draco se abrazó muy fuerte a él.

-Pero Teddy crecerá, sabrá la historia y me odiará dijo acurrucado en su cuello.

El pelinegro acariciaba su espalda dándole confort.

-Teddy crecerá amándote, le enseñaremos la verdad. Tú no tuviste que ver en la muerte de sus padres Draco le aseguró dándole un beso en los labios mirándose a los ojos.

Draco lo habia odiado tan pronto lo conoció por los prejuicios que sus padres habían sembrado en él.

Durante sus años de colegio en Hogwarts fue cayendo poco a poco por el elegido. Durante la guerra mágica se confesó recibiendo una promesa de amor de parte de Harry.

Su corazón se rompió cuando Hagrid llevó su cuerpo inerte en brazos. El dolor fue tan fuerte que incluso Hermione se colocó a su lado tratando de consolarle sutilmente. Se fue con sus padres sin mirar atrás y un año después Harry lo buscó cumpliendo su promesa.

Han pasado tres años desde aquel momento y su amor está intacto y creciendo.

***

Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas? le preguntó tomando su mano para unirlas. Se sentaron en una banca del jardín con Draco en el regazo de su novio.

-Hagámoslo!!! vamos a casarnos y ser una familia, seremos felices le aseguró con una sonrisa hermosa.

Harry lo besó lentamente hasta que se separaron uniendo sus frentes.

-¿Estás seguro? le preguntó suavemente.

Draco sólo asintió antes de volver a besarlo. Escucharon un carraspeo, Hermione venía con Teddy.

-Lo siento por interrumpir pero estaba llorando y no pudimos calmarlo le dijo entregándoselo a su amigo.

-No te preocupes Herm, gracias le dijo con una sonrisa.

Teddy se aferró a su padrino mientras Mione volvía a la casa.

-Hermione, ella volteó.

-Gracias por el consejo le dijo Draco, realmente estaba agradecido.

Ella sonrió yendo a su casa, volteando antes de entrar vio un futuro feliz así que agradecida fue y se abrazó a su esposo.

Draco tomó a Teddy en sus brazos abrazándolo a su pecho.

-Yo te amaré y te protegeré pequeño le prometió.

-Te amo Malfoy dijo Harry dándole un beso en sus labios. Éste sonrió porque siempre que el pelinegro quería llamar su atención usaba su apellido.

-Yo también te amo, mejor dicho los amo dijo abrazándose a su novio con su pequeño en medio de ellos.

Y ahí está su verdadera recompensa en el amor de su futuro esposo y su Teddy aferrado a él.


End file.
